To Fall again
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: My death was unexpected and meant nothing.. But with this second chance at life I'm going to do it right and help keep my Family safe even if it kills me...again. Rated T for Dean and Lexi's mouth. Winsisrer fic.


**Hey fellow supernatural fans! this is my first Sup Fic. this is a winsister fic my take anyway. i dont own anything but Lexi. the next few chapters will be flash backs of Lexi Sam and Dean type thing from past episodes leading up to this season. **

**so please sit back relax and read and review and please tell me what you think. if anything is spelled wrong I'm really sorry. I'm not a strong speller but I'm trying my best :D**

* * *

Dieing wasn't the scary part. That part was the pain i was going to put my brothers through. They didn't even want to go on this hunt but i made them. this was the demon that helped create me. You see when my brothers where little a Demon killed our mother in a ball of fire. Ever since then our father had been on the hunt for this demon. After four years Our father got deeper and deeper into depression. Him and our mother always wanted three kids all four years apart so He Drunk off his ass he went a cross roads and made a deal. I appeared in their lives. A brown haired green eyed baby girl. My older Brother had already known about What our father did for a living why we always moved around. So he under stood when our father came back to the crappy motel they called home. My older brother was 8 when i came around and My other brother was 4. Sam the then 4 year old came up and gave me the name Lexi.  
By the time i turned 4 i had already figured out what it was dad and Dean did. Sam tried to act like we were a normal family living with our salesmen father. I pretended for his sake.

I hit the ground with a loud crash. I take in a sharp breath, pain fills my lungs and back and everywhere. I believe i broke my back. I try to move. "AH!" that wasn't smart. i look up the demon was staring down at me its black eyes piercing into my sole.

One

.

.

.

Two

.

.

.

Three

.

.

.

Four

.

.

.

Four floors. I was on the third floor so i must be in the basement. the demon came out of know were. We had decided to split up seeing as this abandon mansion was huge. I just so happened to pick the corridor with this thing was hiding.

I can hear foot steps running above. they must have heard my crash. I try to take a deep breath but i'm cut off by a shot of pain. Broken ribs. I think i punctured my lung. I can here Sam calling out to me. I look up and see lights searching down the hole i fell threw. They found me. "Down there" i hear dean yell as they make there way to an emergency stair case. my gaze turns to the shadow above me. The demon is stand over me. Giving me a discussing grin. the same grin it gave me when i was 10.

_** My Fathers 10 years were up and he decided to go and "Cancel" his contract by telling the demon to take me instead (sigh thanks dad) when she came for me we were ready. we took her down no problem. but not before she could grab a knife and cut into my arm. grinning an awful grin.**_

I hear a gun shot. the demon screams and falls over dead. Sam bend down beside me and checks my vitals. I hear him say something about blood. I look and see blood trailing out of my mouth. yup differently a punctured lung and sever internal bleeding. I know my chance of survival is extremely slim. I hear dean on the phone... 911 I think. He hang up and comes over to me. "their on their way kid hold on." I move my hand closest to him and reach for his. "I'm not taking your hand you'll be fine their on there way." I can here Sam sniffling. I turn to him. "d-dont c-cry Sammy" i say to him trying to hold back my own tears. Sam takes my hand and squeezes. I dont want to leave them like this. Dean stands "where the hell are they ". I attempt to laugh. Hes panicking. but instead i choke. Sam jumps. "Shh dont try to speak." I can feel my self slipping. I turn to dean. "D-dean p-please" i reach my hand out letting the tears run down my face i know I wont make the hour. My breathing becoming extremely deep and rattly.

I'm gasping for air.

Dean hears it knowing this is it. He turns losing his toughness. He grabs my hands. I look out standing their is our heavenly friend in a trench coat. "hey *gasp* Cas." Sam and dean both look where i'm looking. "Lex. Cas isn't their" Sam said sniffling a sob. I gave him a weak smile.

All of a sudden i was looking at the sean Sam began calling my name and Dean began CPR. I turned to Cas "Will they be okay?" I asked looking back at my destroyed family. Cas just nodded and began leading me away. I heard the sirens approaching. I smiled "I love you guys". I turned and followed Cas. The next thing i knew I was standing out side Bobby's house I knew this was my "Haven". The door swung open and there stood Bobby looking confused just staring at me. His Wife looking out the window with a smile moved to her husband and off the porch. I made my way over to her as she opened her arms welcoming me into an embrace. She lead me inside where i explained to Bobby what had happened he gave me a sad look "Id-jet" I smiled knowing i was home.

Here I stayed until the day I began to _**Fall again**_.


End file.
